crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Volk Class Corvette
You thought the Cherno was an annoying little bastard? - Red Fleet Heavy Destroyer Captain during simulation exercises. The Wolf Pack The Volk class is a state of the art Stealth Corvette Prowler designed for extremely dangerous tailing of enemy fleets, merchant vessels, suspected pirates, and rival factions. The Volk Class is almost entirely undetectable using the latest break through in gravity wells. The Volk Class is based off of a heavily modified ELA Chernogorsk Gunboat that was captured after an incident with the CMF, it has added Exon designed Gravity Well generators. Stealth Capabilities Utilizing 4 seperate compact gravity well generators placed along the 'wings' of the prowler, the Volk (or Wolf translated from Russian) class is almost completely undetectable. Its stealth programs use the gravity wells to displace gravity around the vessel to not only move space debris but to disperse signals from scanning and detection equipment to make nearly impossible to detect with even highly advanced ground based equipment. However slipspace jumps are still detectable so its commonly a long strenous journey on coming up on a fleet that needs tracking. Artificial Intelligence Exon has designed a series of specially designed Artificial Intelligiences for seperate duties. These AI utlize what the people who designed it refer to as "Collective Consiousness" that provides an in combat invulnerability to hacking, and in fact makes an attempted breach through its firewall fatal for an enemy AI. It utilizes the Exon based Warmind AI code named 'Rasputin'. The AI, based in the Exon Northern Tiberium sea takes orders directly from the Exon Heads of Government meaning the Volks are constantly updated with encrypted information. Offensive Capabilities The Volk Class is capable of moving into the middle of a battle and using its stealth and gravity well to redirect enemy fire or reaquire friendly munitions that have missed. Beyond that the Volk classes largest yielding weaponry is the Akula Torpedo which is a slow moving, hard to detect, high payload torpedo capable of destroying ships many times larger then it. The Volk class also lays gravitation lane charges, which are a type of space faring mine that when a ship crosses its targetting lane, much like a trip wire sets off a directed charge capable of disabling ships with their shields down. The Volk also has twin MAC cannons set for 'Beehive' munitions that split apart in flight and utilizing the targetting systems of the Red Fleet are capable of tearing wings of fighters apart. Red Fleet Use The USSR is mass manufacturing the Volk class to detail and map Milky Way faction fleet movements and to watch over Exon Exclussion zones. So far USSR Volk wolf packs have seen little action outside of observation. Especially with the Exon Civil War at a ceasefire. ELA Use Forming "Wolf Packs" the Volk class is seeing deployment in CMF territory pulling older ships out of slipspace and preforming hit and run akula torpedo attacks and either jumping out or dissapearing before quick reaction forces arrive. They are also keeping a close eye on the fleet after the botched terror attacks on Cineris. Category:Ship Category:Exon Category:USSR